


(Fanart) Requiem for a Dream - Chapter Two

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock and Lt. Saunders have a conversation at an Enterprise costume party in this illustration for a story by lookthatway





	(Fanart) Requiem for a Dream - Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem For A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930522) by [dreamsaremadeofthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsaremadeofthis/pseuds/dreamsaremadeofthis). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
